


Sunday Mornings are the Best

by Avalon_Rhapsodos



Series: Fool's Existences [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: I find the weirdest ships I STG, In this house we love and respect Kurusu Akira/Arisato Minato/Seta souji, JFC tagging for three goddamn protags in one fic is insane, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, This is just straight up porn that I've wanted for ages, canon names? don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Rhapsodos/pseuds/Avalon_Rhapsodos
Summary: It never fails that Akira doesn't get to eat dinner most Saturday nights. Sunday mornings he always wakes up with a painful stomach and two dead weights on him that he has to cook for. It may be the same routine over and over again, but it's one he wouldn't trade for the world





	Sunday Mornings are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so IDK why the fuck I started shipping this but here we go. That Foolshipping porn I almost copypasted for the 13th chapter of Bloody Saviors? This is the porn. IDK if the actual ship name is Foolshipping but goddammit it's the name I've given it and there isn't anywhere near enough content of the Fools together. So I fucking wrote my own.

Warmth. Pressure. Limbs thrown out everywhere and heads tucked up against each other in a soft, affectionate cuddle pile. Akira felt content where he lay, the warmth of the morning light comfortable splashing across his skin and casting the room in a beautiful rosy glow. He couldn't be certain what had woken him up this early, but he had a sneaking suspicion the gnawing in his gut might be the culprit. He'd meant to eat dinner last night, he really had, but...he'd gotten distracted with one thing after another until he found himself sprawled out on the bed and moaning like a whore. That was usually how Saturdays went.

Which meant Sundays were usually the days when Akira would wake up the earliest and have breakfast waiting and ready. It took a bit of careful maneuvering but he soon found himself padding off into the kitchen in little more than a pair of boxers and a shirt that he felt ninety-five percent certain was not his. The sleep still clouding his brain and blurring his eyes wouldn't let him get a decent look at himself in the bathroom mirror to check.

As he set about making breakfast a warm pair of arms slid around his waist to hold him, with a gentle press between his shoulder blades letting him know which one was standing behind him.

“Morning, Minato,” he whispered, voice hoarse with sleep still. He received a quiet hum in response and the forehead nuzzling more into his back. Minato normally wasn't one to talk in the mornings, if he could help it. He normally wasn't even awake during the day, but he had the week off and planned to take advantage of it as much as he realistically could. Soft affectionate kisses fluttered along his back through his shirt in perfect tempo with his feet as he moved around the quiet kitchen. The peace and serenity permeating the air set the hairs on the back of Akira's neck standing just as much as the kisses did.

Akira slowly turned around in Minato's arms and leaned down into a heated kiss. Minato's hands slid up under Akira's shirt with a low, appreciative hum, and began very slowly pulling him away from the stove. Their lips broke apart and immediately Akira was throwing out a protest.

“Minato I have to make breakfast,” he whined. Pointedly ignoring him Minato hopped up onto the nearby table and pulled Akira in for another kiss, slowly leaning down until his back lay flush against the cold wood. Absently Akira noticed that Minato had decided to leave the warmth of the bedroom in little more than...

“Those are Souji's,” he noted absently while tugging at the waistband of the underwear that hugged his slender hips. His response came in the form of Minato quickly shimmying out of the thin clothing and calmly tossing them off to the side. “Last night really wasn't enough?”

“Never is,” Minato purred and hooked his legs around Akira's lower back to pull him closer. Their lips locked together again as Minato's hips began rolling up to grind his bare length against his lover's. He earned a low moan in response and felt Akira beginning to react to the sleepy, gentle teasing. A part of him fully expected Akira to tell him off and move them elsewhere; instead he felt earnest reciprocation and even gasped softly as a hand squeezed his hip bone tenderly.

When they broke apart Akira was panting softly and rubbing his thumb in gentle circles on Minato's flushed skin. His eyes were blown wide in lust and almost black as coal now, his lips flushed and wet with saliva.

“Minato we don't have any lube out here. Maybe we should head back to the be-” Without a word Minato eased Akira backwards with a foot pressing against his chest and slid off the table to move over to one of the many drawers in their kitchen. When Minato turned around to show a mostly-full bottle of lube Akira couldn't even honestly feel surprised. He knew of six other locations where they'd stored bottles for these occasions, but never once did he expect kitchen sex to be a common enough occurrence to warrant another stash here.

The smirk Minato gave him was enough to send shudders down Akira's spine.

“Our friends would think we're perverts if they knew how many places we've fucked outside of the bedroom,” Akira chuckled and plucked the lube out of his fingers. They shared another heated kiss as they backed up towards the table again, this time ending up with Akira hoisting Minato up onto the table and plopping him down onto it. The wood creaked and groaned in protest but neither of them paid much attention to it.

“Aww. Are you two getting started without me?” Minato giggled softly and coyly waved to Souji as he stepped into the kitchen. Already his legs had wound themselves back around Akira again, this time merely keeping him in a loose hold. “Glad to know I'm not the only one who's wanted to break the table in.”

“Huh? You two haven't fucked on the table yet? Then why the hell...?” The smug look returned to Minato's features as he leaned back down against the table again, hand absently toying with the head of his cock. Very rarely did Minato show emotion, and when he did it was a very rare and much appreciated treat.

“I have the week off. I want to enjoy this,” he answered. Souji slid over to him to lean forward and kiss Minato heatedly, batting the other's hand away and taking over rubbing teasing circles against the head with his thumb. Minato's hips arched into the touch slowly, a sharper jerk pushing him up further when a slicked finger pushed against his entrance. His left hand wove up into silver locks to tug roughly while his right reached down to claw and grip at Akira's arm.

Souji's lips tasted like mint, his tongue even stronger, and Minato pulled back to whisper a quick apology about morning breath. Before he could get a syllable out Souji was pulling him back in and reaching down with his free hand to tease Minato's nipples. His hips jerked forwards and pushed down against the two fingers (when the hell had Akira gotten a second one in him?) spreading him eagerly, cock jerking excitedly against Souji's now-still hand.

Having both of them on him at once always proved borderline overstimulating, his attention bouncing between the two of them and completely unable to decide which one he wanted more. Souji broke their kiss to begin leaving dark marks on his throat and shoulders. The marks from the night before had begun to turn color already, and Souji just couldn't leave well enough alone.

When Minato's hand swept along his back he hissed at the rough contact against the scratches still healing from last night's activities. Akira most definitely needed to file his nails down, and soon. The stinging felt pleasant in the moment but too much of a good thing could easily turn into a bad thing, and the fact that more often than not Akira's scratching caused bleeding and required actual medical attention to prevent the damage from worsening only made things worse in the long run. He knew he should have convinced one of them to make sure the wounds weren't too bad.

“You okay Souji?” Akira asked. When Souji pulled back he glared at his lover pointedly, wordlessly asking if Akira even really need to question him on that. When Minato pressed down on one of the more shallow scratches Souji hissed softly and turned his glare downwards instead.

“The next time I let Akira underneath me, I want to make sure his nails are filed down. These scratches are too much this time.” The hand between Minato's legs stilled as Akira leaned over to brush his lips softly against the marks in apology. This time the burn tingled pleasantly and his cock jumped in excitement.

“Sorry Souji, you're just too good,” Akira hummed. “Buuuut I'll keep that in mind.” His wrist flicked suddenly and caught Minato off guard, pulling a long moan from deep within his chest. Souji's lips latched onto the nipple he had been teasing earlier and worked a shaky whine from him next.

“S-Souji...Akira...!” Minato blamed Souji for the fact that Akira had now gotten a third finger into him without him noticing somehow and couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment. The stretch felt heavenly and left him wanting even more. Akira's fingers felt like sin itself inside of him, an unnatural dexterity in them that left him seeing stars and the beginning of a babbling mess from the pressure inside of him.

When the pad of a finger pressed against that bundle of nerves inside of him his body lit up and for a brief, beautiful second Minato thought he had managed to cum from Akira's fingers alone. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened and he knew it definitely wouldn't be the last, but he had gotten to the point where he wanted to get fucked, and he would like to have not already had one orgasm knocked out of him.

But the feeling dissipated almost immediately and told him that no, he hadn't actually cum, as Souji's fingers were locked tight around the base of his cock in an almost painful grip. Akira's fingers had withdrawn, now sufficiently satisfied that Minato was loose enough for the main act, and grinned down at him.

“Which one do you want?” he asked, fingers brushing gently against Minato's thigh with just enough pressure to tickle and make him squirm.

“Souji...I want Souji,” he breathed. Akira patted his thigh just hard enough to sting and backed out from between his legs.

“Good, because I need to get started on breakfast finally,” he hummed and stepped over to the fridge now. Souji now stepped between Minato's legs and popped the cap on the lube open to slick himself up. Minato pulled himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the creaking underneath him at the sudden movement, and dragged Souji in for another heated kiss. Their tongues moved together in a sensual and heated dance long enough that Minato felt he had calmed down enough to avoid popping as soon as Souji pushed into him.

Almost immediately when the head began splitting him open his back arched and another low moan worked its way out of his throat. Souji's hand squeezed at his hips just right, sending a small jolt of desire rushing though his body. Souji always seemed to know just where to touch his lovers to key them up and excite them without actually taking them over the edge before he wanted it. Sometimes it felt like even if he wasn't the one in control he still seemed to find a way of running the show when he really wanted to.

When their hips were finally flush Minato let out a shaky moan and rolled back down onto the table, eyes scrunched shut to allow himself to simply enjoy the feeling of Souji inside of him. Soft hands slowly ran along his sides and underneath his back to let his nails tease at the skin there. Minato's back arched up a little bit more to let him rub and scratch at the skin there. Wherever Souji wanted to touch he was allowed, because it always seemed to make whatever he was doing feel a thousand times more pleasurable, more intimate, more loving. This time was no exception.

“How do you want your eggs?” Akira asked from right behind Souji, who immediately turned to share a warm kiss with him. When they pulled apart he very carefully rubbed his nose against Akira's and kissed the tip of it affectionately.

“Scrambled.”

“S...sunny side up.” Minato cursed Souji for just how calm he seemed to be even with his dick buried up to the hilt inside of another person; he felt certain that were he in Souji's position he would be struggling a lot more to keep himself composed right now.

“Right. Now I'd hurry and start moving, Minato's making that face,” Akira warned and patted Souji's ass gently, prompting Souji to turn his attention back to Minato to see daggers in his normally soft eyes and his lower lip pulled between his teeth. In fact he looked downright angry at being denied what he wanted. In an attempt to coax Souji into moving finally he rolled his hips upwards and felt the corners of his mouth curl up at the soft but strained sigh he received.

He repeated the motion again and used to heel of his foot to guide Souji into moving already. Finally he seemed to take the hint and squeezed Minato's hips again before slowly rocking his hips forward. Now it was Minato's turn to sigh pleasantly, his eyes fluttering shut and body relaxing visibly as pleasure began bubbling up in him. Souji's pace was slow, controlled, meant to tease and aggravate and goddamn if Minato didn't rise up to the teasing every time.

“Hurry it up,” he hissed. Souji's only response was to hum and continue his slow, languid pace before turning his head to speak with Akira.

“So what are our plans for the rest of the day?” he asked. Akira released a breathy laugh and continued sliding around the kitchen as he worked.

“I was thinking we could probably head out for lunch together. Maybe make a date out of it. A picnic in the park? Once we've eaten breakfast we can start planning,” he answered.

“Nah. I'd rather have everything figured out before we eat so we don't waste time figuring out what we're doing. But a picnic in the park sounds lovely,” Souji returned. When Minato dug his heels into Souji's lower back to pick up the pace, slender arms slid between his legs and hooked them up around his neck instead, earning him a soft growl and nails digging into his arms threateningly. “Will I be making lunch?”

“Probably not. I have a feeling Minato's gonna want to make up for the teasing you're giving him. You'll probably be too busy to make anything,” Akira answered. Behind him came the sound of a hand slapping against the table followed by that choked little moan Souji only ever made when his hair was being pulled.

“Souji I am only going to warn you one more time. Stop. Teasing. Me.” Minato didn't sound angry, more frustrated than anything else, but the growl in his voice had even Akira reacting and jerking his hips forward on instinct. Souji laughed at that, a moan catching at the end of it when the fingers in his hair tightened just a touch more, and began to set up a proper rhythm that had Minato's toes curling.

The table began to put up more of a protest now but every occupant of the room pointedly ignored the sounds. It wouldn't be the first table they've broken due to illicit activities such as this, but they'd only had this one for roughly a week and if it couldn't stand up to one round of Sunday Breakfast Sex then it wasn't a table they could use.

Souji let Minato's ankles drop from around his neck and let them fall back around his waist as his tempo picked up more. The wood of the table pinched Minato's back painfully, which made him realize that Souji was now fucking him so hard he was trying to slide across it and prompted him to prop himself up on one elbow.

Immediately his eyes flicked down to where Souji's cock disappeared into him and felt a shot of lust spike down his spine to pool in his gut. Every thrust of Souji's hips forward stung just the slightest bit but Minato only reveled in the brush of pain, soft moans providing the encouragement Souji needed to continue. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the kitchen and had Akira reaching down to palm his half-hard cock in an attempt at keeping himself under control. 

Minato let his fingers thread up into Souji's hair again to hold instead of pull this time as a pleasant haze settled over his brain and into his bones. The chill of the table had long since turned into a comforting heat that only flared hotter as Souji began thrusting up into his prostate. The strangled sound of surprise had Akira swearing from across the room and almost dropping the pan in skillet hand onto his foot. That would have been horrible and likely would have ended in a trip to the hospital that he would never live down. Even if the cause of it _had_ been Minato's delicious voice.

An arm looped around Souji's shoulders to yank him down, the kiss far more uncoordinated and excited than their last one. His stomach felt slick from the precum steadily leaking out of Minato's cock with every push against his sweet spot and every slide of Souji's stomach against the head. When their lips and tongues weren't tangled together soft moans filled the air around them and almost seemed to harmonize with the other sounds in the kitchen, including the low but still-audible sound of Akira jerking himself off from across the room.

Souji felt a fire beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach in a warning of just how close he had already gotten. Between watching Minato writhe underneath him and plead for Souji to give him more, and the sounds of Akira beginning to come undone behind him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He broke away from Minato again, forcing himself to ignore the soft and quiet whine that followed him up, and reached down to take his lover's cock in hand and begin jerking. Another sound of surprise crawled its way out from the pit of his stomach and made him begin to roll his hips in an attempt to chase his high further.

All it took to yank Minato completely over the edge was a practiced flick of the wrist on an upstroke, a thumb sliding across the sensitive slit at the head, and then Minato's vision turned pure white. Every muscle in his body tensed and sent him arching up into Souji's touch, the wail he released sounding absolutely sinful to the other occupants of the kitchen. He reached out for something, anything to ground himself and found his arms back around Souji's neck to hold on for dear life as his orgasm rocked through him.

Souji followed him over almost immediately from the pressure gripping him tight and the sight of his lover in the throes of absolute bliss. His voice caught from the force of it, throat closing up and barely even letting him take gasping breaths to keep himself from becoming lightheaded. Minato's hand scraped across one of the scratches on his back and the sting branched out from the mark to send pain running all along his body. If it was possible Souji would have sworn that feeling sent him into a second orgasm almost immediately after his first.

Akira finally finished with a low grunt and a shaky exhale, spilling all over his hand to prevent a mess on the kitchen floor that he would have to clean up himself. His hand continued to move even if the rhythm faltered and his grip on himself loosened and tightened back up in an uneven rhythm. Sweat dripped into his eyes and made them sting, forcing himself to wipe at them with the back of his arm to keep from spreading his cum along his face.

For a long while the only sounds were quiet panting and the occasional sloppy kiss to the nearest body part that lips could reach. Nobody seemed particularly keen on ruining the afterglow of the moment, but eventually Akira turned back around to check on the eggs he had been cooking before Minato and Souji had distracted him.

Burnt. Just as he feared.

Without a word he dragged the skillet off the stove and stepped over to the garbage can to scrape the burnt mess out off before letting the lid fall back down with a muted 'thud.'

“Maybe we should go out for breakfast.”


End file.
